


Demon's Wrest

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Lady Death (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hell, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Lady Death and Raven have spent their respective stays in Hell, fighting together to overthrow their fathers and Hell's other demonical rulers from their thrones, and hopefully find a way to return to Earth; on the night before they and their army lay siege to the first of their tyrannical targets, Lady Death decides to help her faithful companion relax before the fated assault.





	Demon's Wrest

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe in which Raven found Hope during an attempted escape from Trigon, and stuck together through the years to usurp their fathers and claim new names and lives for themselves. 
> 
> ( I've never actually read any of the Lady Death comics, I just remember finding her lore interesting years ago when finding out Raven's lore, and thought it was neat how their stories have similarities and parallels, so I apologize if she reads wildly out of character. )

"I can hear your mind toiling away from here," the pallid woman murmured as she settled herself further against the cushions; "You're making _me_ tired for you," she added, hoping the girl before her would cease.

The younger woman turned to her, a sheen of exhaustion hanging more heavily around her shoulders than her enchanted cloak.

"I'm sorry Hope," she replied quietly, looking away from her to scan the table littered with their battle plans again; "There's just so much to think about."

Lady Death offered a grunt of agreement as she sipped her jewel-encrusted goblet; the wine would do little to ease her aching brow, but helped to settle her stomach, at least.

Setting the goblet aside for a moment, Hope felt a sense of calm envelope her; they would be victorious. Raven's visions had suggested as much, and their years of planning and training would attest to it.

Years ago she'd have felt nervous, sitting here on the eve of the final dawn; it was a little surreal to think about. She could only imagine it felt much the same to her steadied companion.

"Raven," she spoke, just insistent enough to hold the girl's attention, the years of fondness between them coloring the words soft; "Lay with me," she asked, as she found herself yearning for the contact.

The younger woman turned from the table and sighed; Hope watched fondly as Raven began shrugging off the parts of her armor, leaving herself clad only in the soft fabrics of her corset and underthings.

Hope offered her a hand as Raven leaned into her, and pulled the younger woman against her. The weight of her was comfortingly familiar; she exhaled a great deal of tension that had been lingering in her own shoulders, as Raven tucked a hand against her shoulder and tucked her chin against her neck.

"I keep thinking there must be more to do," Raven murmured; "I don't like this waiting. I feel the troop's baited breath. the horses bite their bits and the hounds tug their leashes. I feel as though I'm something rubbery, pulled taut and waiting to snap."

Lady Death ran her hand along the curve of Raven's spine and grinned.

"I told you you'd be too sober for this," she quipped as she slid her fingers into the younger woman's curling, long, violet locks of hair; for as long as she'd known the girl, it had rarely succumbed to the energies of the realm. She could count the number of times on one hand, that it had ever strayed from its richly indigo hues to a bone white that'd resembled her own. The girl's skin was still the rich grey that it had been all those years ago too. Just a few shades darker than hers, though Hope knew it was just as quick to flare a demonic red as her own.

She let the hand on Raven's back slip down her corset's lacing, and waved a simple fizzing trickle of white magic over the carefully tied knots and smiled as she pulled the lacing free, baring the brunt of the girl's back to the night air and her warm hands.

"Lady please," Raven insisted, though she made no attempts to move; " _You_ may be pleased to sleep uninhibited to the elements, but I prefer to stay dressed in more than moonbeams and the blood of my enemies."

Lady Death chuckled, the feeling in her chest warm and light at her friend's well-worn banter; the argument was little more than a face value plea for modesty, however, for Raven sat up and allowed the corset to fall from her, as they'd both known she would.

"There's reason enough tonight, Sister," Hope replied; her hand in Raven's hair slipping down to cup her cheek. She caught the reflection of her pupilless eyes in the reds of Raven's irises and let the hand on Raven's back slide up the girl's side to the velveted fabric quietly covering the girl's chest.

"The world might very well die tomorrow," she insisted, letting her thumbs rub along the girl's skin; "Thus the world fucks before dawn."

The words were harsh on her tongue, and Raven's face reflected her own sentiment of their relatively shared opinions on the denizens composing their horde, but her hands were soft as they slid under her breast band and palmed her hidden flesh.

Raven's hands remained gently against Hope's shoulders and the younger woman's knees pressed to either side of her thighs.

Raven laughed once, almost cruelly, though Hope knew it to be a facade; "My Lady, what _ever_ will the people think of me, if you ruin me for marriage?"

Lady death felt the absolute curling of my her mouth as her grin broadened; to be sixteen and as sharp as a whip and frighteningly powerful as the girl before her, she mused; recalling their younger days. She'd been a disaster, when she'd been thrust into Hell; sixteen and human in a world of monstrosities, stumbling into the then ten-year-old Raven, who'd been her saving grace, loyal companion, and her ultimate weapon. 

"No one will have you, when I'm your Queen," she agreed as Raven leaned down to pepper kisses along her cheek; "You'll be the head of my court, until we seize your father's throne."

Raven hummed, skimming her lips along her throat; Hope stifled a shudder as her friend began grazing the flesh there with her teeth; "I suppose I always knew I'd end up one of your concubines at some point," she murmured melodically, her breath tickling Hope's ear.

" _Consort_ ," Lady Death corrected, pulling Raven's face to her own; she kissed her companion fully, relishing in the feel of their lips finally molding against each other; "You ought to know by now, that I'd never let anyone have at you, it'll be too much fun to watch them beg at your feet."

Raven pulled back, when the air between them ran out; her body was arched and shivering, and the halfling slid her arms around her neck, sending a coiling feeling into Lady Death's stomach.

"As you like," Raven agreed, her words firm but nearly a glimmer in the air.

Lady Death ran her fingers through her violet locks again, absorbing the moment; "It's been a long wait, my Dearest," she murmured as Raven's breath puffed miniature clouds against her lips; "But I will wait longer, if-"

Raven kissed her, deeply; snatching the breath from her lungs and pulling her arms taut against her neck. It was passionate in the way the years of struggling together for their survival had been, an intimate illustration of assurance and loyalty.

When Raven pulled back, leaving Hope to catch her breath, the younger woman smiled with a wicked glint that filled her with a grand sense of pride to see. 

"If I have to watch you parade yourself in naught but thongs and buckles for all to see without having had the pleasure of the thralls you bring to your beds, _my Lady_ ," Raven purred; a low, liltingly growl of a sound, "I just may turn the tides of this war against you, just to spare my dignity."

Lady Death huffed a few exhales of approval and gave the girl a flirtatious smile; "If the promise of rutting you like a horse was all it took to assure my victory," she teased, "I'd have offered _years_ ago," she ribbed; though they both knew she decidedly wouldn't have. Even now, she wasn't so sure that Raven wasn't too young.

Hell had a way of stealing innocence however, and Hope was well aware, as Raven likely was, that a moment between friends was more than the opportunities offered to most. Already, there'd been so many moments, where things had almost gone so very wrong; she wouldn't always be able to be there, to save her Hope knew, but at least this way, she'd give her something that no one would be able to take, should things go sour.

"Hope," Raven breathed, quietly; "Give me something good to sense. Let us taste something other than misery. I can sense fear inside you, too."

"As you wish," Hope exhaled, moving her hands again.

Empathy, she marveled, was a miraculous thing; though she truthfully did not envy her friend of it.

The band gave way easily, falling into a pool of fabric between their legs. Lady Death pulled Raven onto, settling the younger woman against her thighs and slowly looked her over.

It was not the first time, she'd seen the chest laid bare before her, as they often bathed and laid together in nothing but the comforts of their own skins, but by the tent's dim candlelight, Hope felt herself newly enamored by Raven's body as if all over again.

The jewels embedded into Raven's skin flickered faintly as they caught the candle glow; Hope watched the way they glimmered, as she fingered the one between Raven's breasts.

As if anticipating Hope's next move, Raven bit her lip; Lady Death chuckled and leaned in for a kiss instead. There was no need to rush.

Her hands started roving; rubbing patterns of circles and trailed nails along the halfling's skin. Raven's hands also wandered, trading deep massaging coils for feather-light caresses; she'd taken her own armor off hours ago, which gave her companion the entirety of her body to explore.

Raven was, as she'd so often seemed before, enamored of her collarbones, and the arch of flesh stretching between her shoulders and her neck; were the girl anyone other than her truest companion, sharing her journey of redemption, Lady death would have scorched away the jaws of anyone bold enough to assume they were free to suckle and bite patches of ownership into her skin. She made no move to stop Raven from it however, and in fact pulled her friend closer, encouraging the girl to bite deeper, to massage her breasts harder, and to clamp harder with her thighs; her groans and hair entangled hands a testament to her wish to give herself wholly to the experience.

Something in her softened, when Raven's needing mouth latched against the swell of her chest; an inquiring tongue slid slowly around the pinnacle of her breast, prompting Hope to nuzzle her face against Raven's hair, her own alabaster locks cascading down over them as she did so.

Raven's hands grasped at her sides as she suckled, instinctually searing for a meal that would not come; Lady Death found herself pulled into the lull that her lover's rhythm brought, her wands rubbed soothingly, and her breathy groans rippled into whispered murmurings and then into an approving hum.

Almost regretfully, she pulled back for having an idea, her breast sliding free with a slight pop leaving a thin dangling trail of saliva caught between her chest and Raven's lips which broke and rested on her partner's chin.

With a few well-placed nudges, Raven caught on to her intentions, and Lady Death readjusted her companion's position in her lap, sliding her sideways so that both Raven's legs dangled over her own. As Raven started to settle herself, Hope placed a kiss against Raven's well-flushed cheek. When Raven squirmed around, twisting herself at the hip to reaffix her mouth to the pale white breast she'd been fixated with, Lady Death took advantage of her parted thighs, and started massaging her partner's legs.

Lightly at first, and then deeply, Lady Death worked her way up, evoking all manners of shivers and moans from Raven, who was clutching her by the shoulder in one hand, and loosely clutching the breast she wasn't suckling with her other.

Raven's grip tightened, when Lady Death's fingers reached the younger woman's juncture. Still covered by thin velveted fabric, Lady Death stroked over the garment for a moment, feeling Raven's heat radiating from beneath, before slipping her fingers underneath it.

In a contrast to her own clean shaven mound, Raven's body sported fine curls, which Lady Death happily dug her fingers into; she rubbed along them as best as she was able, pinned underneath the cloth as she was, and was rewarded for her efforts by a few, awkwardly instinctual rolls from Raven's hips.

Though she'd had a taste of the place between Raven's legs once before, it had been both a quiet test of the waters and an exercise in Raven's quest for self-validity. This was the first time her fingers, had slid along Raven's folds, as before it had been with her magic, with which she'd embedded the tiny chakra into her friend's most hidden skin.

Lady Death slid her fingers into Raven's folds, feeling for the tiny jewel that helped align her friend's massively exhaustive power. One of seven, it was one of three she'd helped to place, and it had been a secretly harbored hope, that'd she get to thoroughly investigate it one day.

The noises from Raven's throat were nearly keening, as Lady Death's finger brushed along the piercing, either for the sensitive place in which it was embedded, or else for the magical sensitivity of the object itself, she wasn't sure.

Lady Death let her head fall back, and her eyes drifted closed as she relished in the feeling of Raven's warm, wet flesh quivering around her fingers.

The hand tangled in Raven's hair, continued to thumb soothing circles onto her partner's scalp.

Slowly, she began to work her fingers inside Raven into a rhythm; sliding grazingly in and out with no real weight to speak of to feel the way Raven's hips lifted and rolled in need.

When her breast became too sore to bear the brunt of Raven's affections, Hope directed her to her other, and started building up the repetitions between Raven's thighs. One by one, Hope slowly added two more fingers, incrementally stretching the give of Raven's flesh with more flashes of fond pride.

Raven's hips rocked to meet the new pace, and succeeded in grinding against her hand; against her, Raven seemed to be all but lost in the sensations, and suckled her chest with a hunger that nearly ushered Hope to slide her free hand between her own legs to grind against herself.

Raven's muscles started to twitch and clamp around her fingers in preparation; Lady Death hissed a pleased breath between her teeth, snapped her eyes open to watch Raven's reactions, and flared up a spark of her powers around her fingertips.

Raven's body responded, answering her spellcraft by flickering out tangles of her soul-magic, crackling around her body out from around her chakras.

Lady Death returned to fingering the jewel buried in Raven's clit, each swirl and nudge of her fingertips against it sending her partner into another ripple of near-convulsions; Raven's lips gave up their hold against her breast, and Raven's head hung mewling and moaning, as she buried it against her.

A single touch more, and Lady Death could see the wave of pleasure churn through every fiber of her partner for the way her friend's soul flared over her body in a brilliant white glow.

Hope held her friend tightly, as she came back down from the precipice, and murmured soothingly, as she continued to massage Raven's scalp, and continued to gently rub her hand along her folds to help Raven land.

Raven continued to shiver against her, occasionally overtaken by an afterquake that racked her silent and trembling.

When at last Raven seemed to grow still, and the glow of her soul blinked back into her body, Lady Death stilled her hand and laid her head back against the cushion of the makeshift couch.

They remained quiet for a moment, letting the night air whisper between them as Raven recaptured her ability to breathe evenly.

It wasn't long after, that Raven trailed chaste kisses against her sternum and up her neck and chin, eventually reaching a leisurely stop along her lips.

"I do hope you aren't finished with me, Hope," Raven lilted, perking up her attention; "There's still yet to be sign of any sunrise and I intend for us to be _thoroughly_ unfit for fighting on foot by the time the winding horns sound."

Lady Death huffed in agreed delight; her own body already shivering in anticipation. "It's cute that you think I'll have you capable of mounting _anything_ tomorrow, your mare or otherwise," she ribbed, nuzzling into Raven's face.

Raven made a pleased sort of hum, and Hope's focus became to fade their nuzzles forged into kisses.

It only a few hours till daybreak, she knew; and Lady Death vowed to make the whole of them count.


End file.
